Une opportunité
by Lilith1964
Summary: Olivia Benson lieutenant de la section criminelle du NYPD, est au fond d'elle une femme blesser par la vie. Durant une enquête qui l'emmène à travailler avec l'Etat d'a coté, son équipe et elle même risque d'être malmener. En parallèle plusieurs histoire d'amour se prépare à l'horizon. Et une Olivia qui s'interroge sur sa sexualité Rated M à envisager
1. Chapitre 1

Hey :)

Je suis nouvelle ici, et je m'essaie à ma première fiction portant sur une une série. Que j'ai beaucoup modifier évidemment. J'aimerais connaitre votre avis ?!

Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis maintenant quelques mois, Olivia se réveiller dans son propre lit au côté d'un homme qu'elle apprécié beaucoup. Et tout cela malgré leur grande différence d'âge.

Olivia Benson lieutenant de la police criminelle de New-York depuis maintenant 5 ans, avait réussi à gravir les échelons en 25ans de carrière au sein de la même unité de police. Elle avait commencé à l'âge de 22ans en tant qu'inspecteur, et était devenu sergent quelques années après pour enfin finir lieutenant de son département.

Du haut de ses 47 ans, c'était une femme souvent décrite comme combative mais tout aussi aimante. Fragile mais aussi, si forte et brave, une femme magnifique avec un regard comme on en croise si peu. Et qui nous marque une fois vue

Une grande femme, aux épaules carrés, un regard brun mais si persans, avec une coiffure brune strict, mais pas sévère.

Son plus grand bonheur n'était pas cet homme à ses côtés, mais un autre homme, disons plutôt un petit garçon de 8ans, qui était entrée dans sa vie alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours.

Il s'appelait Noa, Noa Benson. Il avait été abandonné par sa mère, une prostituée trainant dans les rues de Manhattan, et qui avait souvent été arrêté pour possession de drogue. Elle fut assassinée par son « mac » et Olivia qui avait découvert le corps de la jeune femme et de son petit bébé cacher dans un tiroir de la pièce, était tomber amoureuse de se regard si angélique que possédait ce petit garçon.

Elle s'était battue contre vent et marée pour pouvoir récupérer ce petit bonhomme et puis finir par l'adopter. Ils avaient vécu de longue année seule, mais étaient heureux l'un comme l'autre.

Olivia n'avait pas de famille, abandonné très jeune par ses parents. Elle avait appris à être très débrouillarde, mais c'était forgé une carapace qui pouvait de l'extérieur la rendre froide, alors que derrière ses grands murs se cachait une femme sensible, douce et si briser par les malheurs que la vie lui avait envoyés. Heureusement au cours de sa vie elle rencontra des gens qui s'attachèrent à elle, mais elle n'essayait souvent pas de les retenir ou de leur montrer son amour pour eux

Noa avait donc était le rayon de sa vie, celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis surement des années. Car en amour aussi, elle n'avait pas été gâté. Elle désirait plus que tout un enfant, mais pas avec n'importe qui.

Et en ce qui concerne Simon, l'homme se trouvant dans le lit avec elle. Il est âgé de de 32ans, c'est une des dernières recrues de sa section au département de police. Il travailler avant à Boston, et fut muter dans les beaux quartiers de New-York. Une fois arrivé il avait rapidement pris ses marques. C'était un homme blond, avec une très belle crinière, un regard bleu azur. Un homme donc assez séduisant, et très apprécié des jeunes femmes en règle générale. Il le savait et se servait régulièrement de ses charmes

Il avait une grande confiance en lui, et à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'était pas volage. Il était fidèle, que ce soit dans son travail auprès de ses coéquipiers ou en amour.

Il était arrivé seul dans cette grande ville, souvent surnommé la grande pomme et avait déjà émis des vus sur la belle lieutenante du département de la criminelle.

Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais ne voulait pas non plus faire du rentre dedans. Il ne voulait pas non plus être perçu comme un macho, il le savait, les femmes n'aiment pas ça

Il lui avait donc fait la cour durant de long mois, mais la belle brune n'y prêtait pas grande attention, même si dans le fond elle était flattée qu'on lui apporte de l'intérêt.

Puis une fois durant une grande conversation qui se déroula dans le bureau du lieutenant, Simon n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre et lui déballa tout son sac. Il lui expliqua sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'il tenait à elle, qui l'était prêt à tout et qu'il la trouvait magnifique.

Olivia ne pouvait le nier, il avait été persévérant de long mois, mais elle lui avoua que la différence d'âge était beaucoup trop importante pour elle, le regard des autres et les jugements, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle aimait la discrétion et les vies bien rangées

Simon continua de se battre pour conquérir le cœur de la femme qui l'aimait et elle lâcha prise quelques semaines après. Au départ cela commença par des petits diner loin du travail, pour n'être vu de personne, puis quelques après-midis ensemble durant les week-ends, une présentation avec Noa, et petit à petit un quotidien s'installa. Un quotidien certes, mais avec des règles importantes, poser par notre belle lieutenant. Il ne devait avoir aucun geste doux l'un envers l'autre au travail, ou dans des les lieux avoisinant le poste de police. Y aller doucement devant Noa, pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Puis la dernière règle était de ne pas trop s'installer chez elle, même s'ils passaient en réalité beaucoup de leur temps chez elle. Il n'avait qu'un tiroir et était autorisé à dormir qu'une nuit sur deux chez elle.

Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant lui accorder plus que cela, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'attention, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas, dépendre de l'amour de quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin régulièrement de se retrouver seule avec son fils et de dormir seule, de prendre du recul et de s'isoler pour ne jamais oublier les choses importantes de sa vie, ses objectifs et son travail qu'elle affectionner énormément.

La belle brune se réveilla donc aux côtés de Simon, quand son réveil sonna à 6h45

Elle avait pour habitude chaque matin de se préparer un café et de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son fils, puis d'aller le réveiller

Et comme chaque matin ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, puis lui prépara ses vêtements et l'incita à les mettre

Une fois fait il se posa devant les dessins animés, pendant qu'elle fils prendre une douche, en passant elle réveilla aussi le jeune homme qui était étendu dans son lit et qui lui n'était pas décidé à bouger

''Allez dépêche-toi, tu es pire que Noa... J'ai 2 enfants à réveiller le matin ! Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire !'' Grommela Olivia

Simon à moitié réveillé ne savais pas si la femme qu'il aimait était énervé ou lassé de ce quotidien

Elle reste en environ 20 minutes dans la salle de bain, le temps de prendre une douche de se maquiller. Et de vérifier à plusieurs reprises dans la glace que sa tenue, son maquillage et sa coiffure était parfait, à l'image de la femme qu'elle se devait de renvoyer.

Une fois sorti, elle attrapa son sac à main et appela Noa qui l'attendait sagement dans le salon

Mais en chemin elle remarqua que Simon on était à peine sorti du lit

De peur d'être en retard à l'école de Noa et par conséquent se retrouver en retard à son propre travail

Elle s'énerva contre Simon, elle attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui venaient et lui balancer à la figure

''Bon maintenant c'est fini ton cinéma, tu te lèves en vitesse, tu t'habille illico presto et tu te rends au poste. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec moi que tu peux te permettre d'arriver en retard. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?''

''Oui chérie''

Et puis tête baissée il s'habilla en quelques secondes

Quelques instants après, les voilà partis

Olivia et Noa installer dans la belle Berline noire, partie à toute allure en direction de l'école

Et Simon dans sa vieille voiture de patrouille en direction du poste de police

Puis en chemin il décida de faire un détour pour passer chez lui prendre une petite douche, avant de se rendre au travail

Comme à son habitude Olivia descendit de sa voiture pour embrasser son fils et lui souhaiter une bonne journée

''Sois sage mon fils, et sois attentif.''

''Maman, tu viendras me chercher ce soir ? Ou c'est nounou Lucy qui viendra ?''

''Normalement ça devrait être moi, mais je ne sais pas encore Noa. Allez fil, je t'aime !''

Et puis parti en courant en direction de ses copains, mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé sa mère

Elle reprit le volant de sa voiture, en 15min elle arriva devant le grand établissement de police de New-York, se gara et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Qui d'ailleurs allait se fermer sur Simon, elle retint là la dernière minute les portes de l'ascenseur grâce à sa main.

''En retard Inspecteur Simon Stanway ? ''

''Très amusant Olivia !''

''Pas de familiarité au travail ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais ça ne me convient pas''

Puis Olivia arriva à son étage, et sans un mot disparu comme elle était apparue

Laissant Simon très dubitatif de la situation


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, qu'en dites-vous ?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Elle s'engouffra dans son bureau sans saluer son équipe, ce qui leur paru étrange. Car notre lieutenant était proche de son équipe, et prenait d'ordinaire le temps de les saluer

''Bonjour Lieut…'' répondit Emma, une jeune inspectrice blonde très apprécié du lieutenant pour sontravail.

''Ba qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?'' dit Nolan, le plus vieil inspecteur, bientôt promu Sergent. Ami très proche d'Olivia depuis maintenant quelques années

''Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-elle en manque de sexe ?'' et cette blague venait forcement de John, le clown de la bande.

''Vous pensez qu'elle a un petit copain ahah ?'' plaisanta Simon en arrivant les bras charger de gobelet de café. Bien sûr Simon, le dernier arrivé dans l'équipe du lieutenant Benson

''Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas de partenaire ? C'est une très belle femme !'' aboya Emma

''Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est que tu nous aurais cacher ton coter lesbien ?''

''La ferme Simon !'' rétorqua Emma, qui après ses mots s'en alla en direction du bureau de la belle brune pour essayer de s'écharper de cette équipe de tordu

Emma Brown toqua à la porte du bureau de son chef, ce qui fit sortir Olivia de ses pensées. A son arrivée dans le bureau elle avait jeté son sac et sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau et puis était partis'asseoir dans son canapé pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'embêter entre elle et Simon en ce moment.

''Entrer !''

''Lieutenant, c'est moi. Bonjour ? Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?'' avait-elle dit d'une voix si douce

''Oh Emma, ça peut aller. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Et vous ? Vous aviez besoin de quelques choses ?''

''Juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Nous n'avons pas d'affaire en cours, mais nous devrions recevoir un appel d'ici peu. La juridiction d'a côté nous envoie un macchabée pour une autopsie''

''Pourquoi cela ? D'où exactement ?''

''De Philadelphie. Je ne sais pas exactement, le dossier sera transféré et puis le lieutenant de la Crim' de là-bas aurait voulu vous parler à vous.''

''D'accord, merci !''

Puis la blonde s'éclipsa, laissant la brune attraper son téléphone pour pouvoir téléphoner au lieutenant de l'Etat d'à côté. Même si son esprit voulait être ailleurs, et malgré ses tourments du moment, elle n'en oublier pas pour autant son travail.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur du bureau

''Tu fais chier Simon, tu sais ça !'' cria Nolan. Cet homme était plus souvent d'écrit comme calme qu'autre chose. Mais il n'aimait pas le manque de respect qu'avait Simon envers Emma. Il gérait souvent l'équipe en l'absence d'Olivia, et avait commencer l'école en même temps qu'elle. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il essayait de devenir sergent. Après toutes ses années de dévotion au sein du NYPD

''Lâche moi un peu, tu veux… C'était une blague !'' répondit Simon sans grande conviction

''Mais ce n'était pas drôle, ni pour Emma. Ni pour Olivia… Tu es vraiment méprisable aujourd'hui''

''Ah oui, j'avais oublié que notre belle lieutenant était ta meilleure amie. Et que du haut de votre grand âge vous avez eu surement le temps de faire les 400 coups ensemble''

John qui était rester alors muet jusqu'à, tira Simon par le bras pour l'emmener dans le couloir.

Voyant la tension monter, il comprenant qu'il fallait apaiser cela. Puis il ne comprenant l'agressivité de son coéquipier. Depuis l'arrivée de Simon, ce dernier et John avait toujours fait équipe, alors disons qu'il commençait à bien le connaitre. Et sa colère actuelle n'avait aucun but et il voulait comprendre

''Mais tu t'arrêtes 5min là ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu t'es embrouillé avec ta dulciné secrète ?'' avait commencer à dire John

''Ouais c'est un peu sa l'histoire… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Mais je crois qu'elle a des

choses à me reprocher.''

''Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider''

''Non…''

''Comme tu veux, mais les histoires de couple restent à la maison. D'accord ? Pas de mélange avec le travail''

''Si tu savais !''

''Quoi ?''

''Non rien, laisse tomber''

Puis les 4 collègues se remirent au travail chacun de leur côté. Se plongeant chacun dans de la paperasse en retard probablement.

Au bout d'une petite heure, la belle capitaine sortie de son bureau

''Venez tous les 4 dans mon bureau. Et maintenant''

''Bon, je vous fais un petit debrief, de ce que je sais pour l'instant. Nous avons un tueur qui fait des victimes sur 2 états, ici et nos chers voisins de Pennsylvanie. J'ai pu avoir au téléphone, un des lieutenants de la criminelle de Philadelphie. Ils sont apparemment overbooké, on a donc décider de travailler ensemble sur ce coup. Mais tous les prélèvements, recherche, autopsie et tout ce qui suis se feront, ici dans nos locaux. Pour manque de moyen chez eux. Ce qui je pense nous conviendra à tous les 5.''

John rajouta ''Mais notre médecin légiste est déjà réquisitionné en ce moment''

''Je sais, c'est pourquoi ils vont nous envoyer 2 inspecteurs et un médecin légiste pour nous aider dans cette enquête. Et nous devront leur rapporter les faits très régulièrement''

''Bien, chef !''

Puis l'équipe d'inspecteur sorti de la pièce, excepter Simon qui referma la porte sur ses collègues.

''Tu veux quelques choses peut-être ?'' cracha Olivia, les yeux rivés sur un dossier

''Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ?''

La brune décida enfin de lever les yeux sur le jeune homme, en le regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes d'un air dédaigneux

''Je ne sais pas Simon.''

''C'est probablement ça le problème…''

''On en parlera plus tard, mais pas ici !''

''Ouais comme d'habitude. Ça t'arrange bien !'' Puis sorti du bureau

Les inspecteurs se remirent au travail, car ils devraient boucler leurs derniers dossiers avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de Philadelphie. Sachant pertinemment que cela leur apportera beaucoup de travail en plus. Les enquêtes en collaboration avec un autre Etat, se fini en règle générale par des petits guerres de territoires.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

A la frontière de la Pennsylvanie et de New-York, l'équipe de Philadelphie était en chemin pour rejoindre les locaux du Lieutenant Benson

Un fourgon transportant au frais, le dernier cadavre du meurtrier, nommée X pour l'instant.

L'équipe était composée de 3 personnes

Tout d'abord Benjamin Raleight, un inspecteur promis sergent depuis peu. Avec un bon parcours, ayant commencé son début de carrière dans la Navy (Marine de guerre américaine). Il était âgé de 35ans, plutôt belle homme, avec une carrure imposante.

Le 2ème inspecteur Tomy Montgomery, était lui aussi un homme, de 6ans plus jeune. Qui avait l'air de l'extérieur tout chétif, mais en réalité il était bon boxeur, excellent tireur mais surtout il était inspecteur émérite de sa brigade pour son intelligence et sa perspicacité.

Deux hommes radicalement opposés mais qui s'entendait comme deux frères

Puis pour adoucir cette équipe, il y avait Cate Mills. Médecin légiste nouvellement arrivée dans la brigade criminelle de Philadelphie, c'était une femme asser réservé, douce au premier abord mais avec un tempérament de furie si elle se sentait menacé. Elle ne s'intégrait pas trop dans l'équipe, car elle n'était pas très bavarde, n'aimait pas les sorties de groupe et puis son travail la poussait à passer la majorité de son temps à être enfermer dans des sous-sols.

Les heures passer à New-York et l'heure du déjeuner sonna

Simon décida de calmer le jeu avec sa dulciner, et alla frapper à sa porte dans le but de l'inviter à manger

''Entrer !'' cria Olivia

''Hey ! Je voulais savoir si tu étais disponible pour que je t'invite à manger. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais rien de déplacer et nous irons ou tu as envie''

''Et bien oui, pourquoi pas... L'équipe de l'état d'à côté devrait arriver d'ici 2h''

''Parfait, tu me rejoins dans le hall ?''

''Parfait, je descends dans 5min''

Il avait compris qu'ils ne devaient pas mélanger travail et amour. Et avait donc décider qu'il fallait ne pas se battre contre la brune et obéir aux règles imposer, s'il voulait continuer sa relation.

De son côté, la lieutenant s'était dit que si Simon faisait un effort, elle pourrait elle aussi se détendre et apprécier les bons moments, sans essayer de tout contrôler.

Les voilà donc en chemin, en direction d'un petit restaurant italien choisi par nos deux amoureux.

Il n'essaya aucun geste attentionnée à son égard, car il ne voulait pas la braquer. Il se permettait à la

rigueur quelques sourires ou quelques clins d'œil

Durant le repas, il essaya de lancer une conversation un peu plus sérieuse

''Que se passe-t-il entre nous Olivia ?'' dit-il tout bas, pour prouver à la femme devant lui qu'il ne

ne voulait pas se faire entendre des autres clients du restaurant

''Je ne sais quoi répondre Simon… Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer comprendre la situation''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?''

''Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de dire ?''

''Que je t'aime…''

''Simon, tu connais les règles ! Tu sais très bien que moi je ne suis pas prête à te le dire, et je ne

pourrais pas me permettre de l'être, à mon tour''

''Mais qui t'en empêche hein ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est cela ?''

''Bien sûr que non ! Simon, ne dis pas n'importe quoi''

Sur ses derniers mots Simon se leva, jeta quelques billets sur la table et sorti du restaurant

rapidement

Il laissa donc une femme derrière lui, sur les dents et pleine de rage

Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude elle accrocha à son visage un masque de

fermeté et de froideur. Elle finit son repas et parti en direction du poste

Elle se remit au travail quelques temps, avant qu'on vienne la chercher à l'arrivée de la nouvelle

équipe.

''Emma ? Oui ? L'équipe est là ?''

''C'est ça, je me suis permis de leur faire visiter les locaux. Les inspecteurs attendent à l'extérieur de

votre bureau, et j'ai laissé le médecin légiste au -2.''

''Il n'a pas voulu monter, … se présenter ?''

''Non, elle a préféré rester au près du cadavre. Elle parait très étrange. Je pense qu'on va bien

s'amuser !'' Dit-elle d'une façon ironique

''Elle ?''

''Oui, cela vous choque ?''

''Et bien cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une femme aux commandes de mon sous-sol et

de mes macchabés.''

''Je fais rentrer les inspecteurs ?''

''Evidemment, merci Emma''

Les deux inspecteurs rentrèrent dans le bureau

''Bonjour, messieurs. Lieutenant Benson. Assoyez-vous et expliquer moi''

Les hommes prirent place de l'autre côté du bureau et y déposèrent leur dossier d'une cinquantaine

de pages

Puis se mirent à développer les crimes, en les illustrant de photos de scènes de crimes. Tout cela

durer depuis environ 5 semaines. Même procéder à chaque fois, une femme disparaissait et était

retrouver 2 jours après avoir été étrangler et amputer des mains. Aucun signe de viol et de défense

venant de la femme. Le problème de cette enquête ? D'anticiper les actions du tueur, car rien ne relit

les femmes entre elles

''Et bien merci. Il me semble que l'inspecteur Brown vous a fait visiter nos locaux, nous avons deux

bureaux en face du mien, qui vous sont prêter pour toute la durée de votre séjour. Je vous laisse

expliquer le dossier à mes inspecteurs et prendre du temps pour prendre vos marques''

''Et bien merci Lieutenant. Je vous laisse ma carte pour que vous ayez nos numéros de téléphone.

Puis nous serons dans les environs, nous sommes descendus à l'hôtel en bas de la rue, toujours

proche du poste''

Puis quittèrent la pièce avant de sourire à la belle brune

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau en direction des ascenseurs. Qui était ce médecin légiste ? Et quelle

audace de pas monter, pour se présenter ! Elle ne savait pas si elle était énervée ou intriguer par

cette femme, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue.

Elle laissa ses talons claquer le sol dans les couloirs carreler de la morgue, jusqu'à qu'elle arrive devant les

grandes baies-vitrés de la salle d'autopsie.

Elle aperçut une femme qui était de dos, ce qu'elle remarqua en premier fut sa soyeuse chevelure

épaisse, mi châtain clair mi blond. Elle resta de longue minute à la détaillé de dos, elle remarqua son

style vestimentaire, enfin ce qu'elle pouvoir en voir, car une blouse blanche en cacher une bonne

partie. Puis elle calcula sa taille, cette jeune femme devait faire quelques centimètres de moins

qu'elle, se dit la belle brune. Puis ce médecin aux cheveux de feu, se retourna, elles se regardèrent

quelques instants, la brune remarqua le regard intrigué de son hôte, un regard vert émeraude dans

des yeux en amande. Olivia se fit la remarque qu'elle devait avoir peu d'expérience vu son visage qui

paraissait si jeune, et qui n'affichait aucune ride, aucune imperfection.

La jalousait-elle ?

Elle se décida enfin, à avancer vers la porte battante et entra dans la salle mortuaire.

''Bonjour Madame'' dit Emma, toute confuse de l'échange qui venait de se produire quelques

secondes auparavant. Car quand elle se retourna quelques instants plutôt en direction des carreaux,

elle remarqua cette magnifique brune. L'échange ne dura quelques secondes, mais ce qui lui permit

quand même de remarqua la beauté de la femme qui lui adressait en ce moment-là, la parole. Elle se

permit durant les salutations de la détailler encore quelques secondes. Grandes brunes, aux épaules

bien carré ce qui lui donne un coté autoritaire. Mais en analysant rapidement sa tenue, elle comprit

que cette femme avait un poste important.

Puis elle se dit à elle-même :

''_Des talons… donc elle ne court pas, elle ne peut donc pas être inspecteur ou simple flic. Elle est _

_habillé d'un costume deux pièces avec pantalon très cintré qui lui galbait magnifiquement les jambes. _

_Je suppose un poste haut placer. Et puis cette prestance ! ce regard ! Quelle femme !_''

Puis elle fit rapidement ramener sur la terre ferme, par la voix sèche du lieutenant

''Je suis le Lieutenant Benson, de la criminelle. Vous auriez dû venir me voir à votre arriver,

Mademoiselle … ?''

''Oh, veuillez me pardonner. Mills, Cate Mills. Mais appelez-moi Cate, comme tout le monde''

''Nous resterons sur un Mademoiselle Mills, sauf si vous tenez à votre titre de médecin ?''

''Peut-importe''

''Et bien, Mademoiselle Mills… Ou avez-vous été éduquer pour ne pas venir vous présenter à l'équipe

avec laquelle, vous allez devoir travailler ses prochaines semaines ?'' dit-elle en ayant un regard

accusateur qui fit baisser les yeux de la locutrice

''Je suis désolé. Je suis plutôt solitaire, et très ancrer dans mon travail. Je souhaiter prendre mes

marques ici, et installer convenablement cette femme'' dit-elle en regardant la table d'autopsie où

gisez le corps de la défunte

''Oh je vois, vous êtes du genre à aimer les morts plus que les vivants ?''

''Quelques choses comme ça oui'' dit-elle d'un sourire timide

''D'accord, mais n'oubliez la politesse à l'avenir. Je vous laisse à votre travail, et nous nous reverrons

en fin de journée pour un petit check-point avec toute l'équipe''

''Bien sûr, je serais là''

Puis le lieutenant se retourna pour sortir de la pièce

''A tout à l'heure Lieutenant''

Mais la belle brune ne répondit pas et reprit le chemin en direction de ses ascenseurs et de son

bureau.

La jeune femme une fois seule dans ce local se dit à elle-même

''E_lle me rapproche mon manque de politesse, mais alors elle… Je sens que ce travail va être long ! _

_vraiment très long_''


	4. Chapter 4

Alors ? Vous en pensez-quoi ?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Puis en fin de journée, avant de partir le lieutenant décida de rassembler ancienne et nouvelle équipe dans le but de faire un brainstorming pour rassembler les idées, des pistes et des intuitions des membres de l'équipe, tout cela avait pour objectifs de dépeindre un portrait du tueur et essayer au mieux d'anticiper ses actions.

Car beaucoup de questions restait sans réponses… Pourquoi coupait-il les mains de ses victimes ?

Comment choisissait-il les femmes ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Qui était-il ?

Que de questions, qui pour l'instant devrait rester ainsi

A la fin de cet entretien, Olivia remercia son équipe de leurs implications et décida de rentrer chez elle. Retournant rapidement dans son bureau récupérer sa veste et son sac à main, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le parking pour y récupérer sa voiture.

Son téléphone portable émit une vibration, elle le sorti de son sac à main. Pensant que ça devait être un SMS de Lucy, la baby-sitter de Noa qui la rassurait et qui voulait savoir quand elle rentrait.

Mais ce n'était que Simon

Elle ne prit pas le temps de lire le message et monta dans son bolide

Une fois chez elle, la belle brune remercia Lucy et la paya.

Une fois seule avec son fils, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre

''Salut mon ange''

''Coucou…''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Mes devoirs…''

''Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me fais-tu la tête ?''

''Tu n'es pas venu me chercher !''

''Oh chérie, je suis désolé ! C'est vrai que ce matin je t'avais dit que je viendrais, mais j'ai eu un imprévu''

''Oui, comme d'habitude''

''Mon cœur, ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais que maman fait un travail difficile''

''Oui c'est vrai je sais. Je suis désolé… Tu veux me raconter ta journée ?''

''Mon petit garçon, tu grandi beaucoup trop vite ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?'' dit-elle en écartant les bras pour y accueillir son fils

''Je t'aime aussi maman''

''Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? Et puis après on peut peut-être cuisiner ensemble et je te raconterai ma journée''

''Non je vais finir mes devoirs tout seul comme un grand garçon. Toi tu peux aller prendre un bain''

''D'accord, mon ange''

Puis laissa son fils seul dans sa chambre et pris environ trente minutes pour elle, se détendre, se laver et essayer de se reposer

Ils préparaient ensuite ensemble leur dîner, quelques choses de simple et léger, puis s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour le déguster

''Alors maman, ta journée ?''

''Et bien aujourd'hui, la police d'une autre ville est venue pour travailler avec nous. Pour nous aider à arrêter un méchant.''

''Il a fait quoi le méchant ?''

''Il a fait des choses cruels à des femmes…''

''Et pourquoi ?''

''Et bien, je ne le sais pas. Si seulement je savais''

''Et il est où le méchant ?''

''Je ne sais pas encore, mon ange. Mais je travaille beaucoup, pour l'attraper. Je veux que les femmes se sentent en sécurité !''

''Mais toi maman, tu es une femme. Alors il va te faire du mal ?''

''Non, je ne suis pas toute seule. Et tu sais que maman peut se battre et le mettre en prison''

''Oui'' dit-il d'une voix peu confiante

''Ne 'inquiète pas pour moi, tu sais je travail avec tonton Nolan et lui il peut me protéger. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois''

Nolan avait fait équipe avec Olivia de longues années, quand elle n'était encore qu'une inspectrice.

Et cela les avaient beaucoup rapprocher. Il a toujours été là pour elle, il l'a aussi toujours soutenu dans ses projets, dans les moments durs... Il avait une place importante dans sa vie, après Noa.

Puis Nolan avait toujours été là pour le petit garçon, d'où le fait qu'il avait pris la place de tonton.

C'est l'un des seuls hommes de son entourage à l'avoir toujours respecté et ne jamais l'avoir courtiser. Il avait donc eu le privilège d'être inviter au sein de sa petite famille lors de diner, de sortie et il en apprécier lui aussi chaque moment.

''D'accord, et je vais voir tonton quand ?''

''Je vais l'inviter à manger à la maison dans les prochains jours. Ça te convient ?''

''Oui maman, merci !''

Une fois la vaisselle faite, ils s'installèrent au fond de leur canapé. Et Noa décida de mettre Netflix

''Maman, je peux mettre le documentaire sur les animaux d'Afrique ?''

''Oui oui, bien sûr. Je vais vérifier tes devoirs rapidement aussi''

Pendant que le petit garçon était ébahi devant la beauté sans pareille des girafes et des éléphants, sa maman était en train de faire un petit point sur les devoirs, le cahier de correspondance, de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et de boucler son cartable.

Et puis d'un coup, se souvint du message de Simon.

''Oh mince !''

Elle récupéra son téléphone et ouvrit le texto

''_Nous pourrions peut-être diner tous les 3 ce soir. J'avais une idée d'un petit plat à vous concocter. _

_Tiens-moi au courant, car nous devons parler et finir cette putain de conversation. _

_Ps : J'ai bien remarqué que tu m'éviter durant la réunion. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ce midi.''_

Elle relu une deuxième fois le message. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. La brune se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Mais garder malgré tout, au travers de la gorge le fait qu'il s'était à moitié enfui durant leur repas.

Et c'est vrai que durant tout le reste de la journée, elle essaya au maximum de ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui, ni de croiser son regard. Mais tout cela avait un but… L'ignorer, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait très rapidement retomber dans son estime, et ainsi donc retrouver le statut qu'il avait avant.

Elle décida de continuer son petit plan machiavélique, et donc d'ignorer son sms. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour commencer une discussion sérieuse, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour cela.

Elle avait envie de prouver à ce jeune homme, que rien n'était acquis, et qu'il fallait respecter ses règles pour continuer leur relation.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, elle profita simplement de la présence de son fils avant de se coucher et de commencer une nouvelle qui journée, qui s'annonçait mouvementer

Dès son arrivée au poste le lendemain matin, elle fut attrapée par Simon, qui l'entraina dans son propre bureau, et referma la porte

''Mais lâche-moi ! Tu plaisante ou quoi là ?'' dit-elle une fois que la porte se fermi derrière eux

''Pas avant qu'on parle''

Sur ses mots Olivia, lui attrapa le bras avant de lui faire une prise Kempo, un art martial dont elle été adepte secrètement. Il finit rapidement à genou au sol, ayant perdu le contrôle de la situation

Elle rajoute ''Je n'aime pas parler sous la pression'' puis son regard devint sombre et plein de rage ''Et puis ne relève jamais, JAMAIS la main sur moi''

Il se releva, et compris rapidement qu'il avait encore mal agit, peut-être était ce la peur de perdre la femme qu'il désirait, qui le poussait à agir sans réfléchir

''Je suis désolé Olivia, je sais que je fais tout mal. Mais quand j'essaie de faire les choses bien, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour m'aider''

Elle ne répondit, car dans le fond il n'avait pas tord

''Olivia juste écoute moi, je suis désolé. De tout, même de ce que je ne sais pas. Je veux que tout revienne comme avant. Qu'on continue de se voir, et qu'on prenne du bon temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça à déraper comme ça.''

''Je ne sais pas non plus, je pense que ça ne me convient pas''

''Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne te convient pas ?''

''Nous, notre relation…'' dit-elle d'un ton détacher, tout en se dirigeant à son bureau pour y prendre place.

''c'est-à-dire ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui à poser les conditions ! Que veux-tu ? PLUS DE PRESENCE ? MOINS D'AMOUR ?'' Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait monté d'un ton et finissait par lui crier dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nolan qui passait près du bureau de son ami, pour se rendre à la machine à café avait entendu des brides des hurlements de celui qu'il reconnaissait comme cet abruti de Simon

Il se permit d'aller rejoindre son amie, inquiet de la situation

Il se planta devant la porte et toqua

''Entrer '' avait dit calmement le lieutenant de cette unité

''J'ai entendu crier ! Tout va bien Olivia ?''

''Oui tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux nous laisser''

''Non je préfère rester. '' Sachant très bien que la discussion avait un côté intime et qu'il remarquait que la belle brune était agace. Il rajoute ''Je suppose que vous parlez du dossier. Ça m'intéresse''

Simon très énervé et sachant que Nolan n'allait pas bouger, il prit congé et parti

''J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter encore une fois Lieutenant Benson'' puis tourna vers Nolan ''A plus tard Inspecteur Tuning''

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'imbécilité de son collègue et attendit d'être seule avec la brune pour prendre la parole

''Bon Olivia… Tu me raconte ?''

''Que je te raconte quoi ?''

''Ne joue pas l'innocente ! Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelques choses entre vous deux. Et ne dis pas le contraire''

''Comment l'as-tu deviné ?''

''Et bien j'avais des doutes avant. Mais en réalité c'est surtout depuis 5min que je suis au courant. Je l'ai entendu crier en parlant d'amour, enfin voilà…''

''Et bien oui, maintenant c'est dit''

''Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parler ?''

''Je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet, et je n'étais pas très fière de cette relation. Je sais très bien ce que tu en pense.''

''Soit, mais je sais que tu as du mal avec ça. Mais je suis ton ami, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait tous les deux, hein ? Plus de 20ans. Je ne vais pas te juger ou me moquer de toi. Je suis là pour te soutenir, et t'aiguiller si je suis en mesure de le faire.''

''Je sais, je suis désolé Nolan. J'aurais effectivement dû te le dire''

''Tu es déjà toute pardonner. Tu sais que devant ton regard malicieux je ne peux rien te refuser''

Puis les amis se mirent à rire, ce qui redonna un peu de baume au cœur, à notre belle lieutenante

''Et bien pour fêter notre gaieté, je souhaiterais t'inviter à dîner. Noa m'a dit hier soir que son oncle lui manquait.''

''Oh petit bonhomme et bien ce soir me conviendrai. Ou bien même demain''

''Alors disons ce soir, 19h30 ?''

''Parfait ! Je viendrais les bras charger !''

''Non ! Vraiment, il n'y a pas de raison !''

''Nous verrons cela ce soir ! Au faite tu as pu voir Cate ?''

''Cate ?''

''Oui ! La médecin légiste, Cate Mills''

''Ah oui c'est vrai Mlle. Mills. Non je n'ai pas eu le temps. Pourquoi ?''

''Elle te chercher pour te remettre un dossier tout à l'heure''

''Merci, je vais me mettre au travail alors. Et d'ici 1h je veux votre rapport à tous les 4, pour savoir ce que vous avez pu apprendre hier. Et je viendrais faire un petit point savoir comment vous vous répartissez les recherches, et les quartiers''

''A toute ma belle''

Puis elle lui sourit, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Ce fut une première heure de travail mouvementer pour Olivia. Qui s'installa rapidement, allumant son ordinateur pour consulter ses derniers mails, pour y trouver un courriel important de l'autre lieutenant

''_Bonjour,_

_Je me permets de vous adresser un mail_

_Car je n'aurais pas voulu vous déranger encore en pleine nuit_

_Nous avons encore découvert un corps cette nuit, dans notre Etat_

_Je suppose que d'ici quelques jours ce sera dans le vôtre_

_Je tenais à vous en informer, pour que vous puissiez maintenant prendre en charge le dossier et aller de l'avant_

_D'ici la matinée je vous ferai parvenir le corps_

_Et les dernières nouvelles que nous avons eu suite aux dernières recherches faite avant l'envoi de mon équipe et du dernier macchabée, nous avons pu identifier toutes les femmes grâce à leur dossier dentaire car n'ayant plus d'empreinte digitale. Sauf une qui n'apparaît pas dans notre base de données_

_Numéro 092637_

_Un de mes agents supposer qu'il coupé les mains de ses victimes pour en garder un trophée et ralentir la police dans ses identifications_

_Bien à vous_

_V.M_''

Mais combien comptai-il faire de victime se demanda la lieutenant ? Il était temps de réagir !

Elle décida de prendre les commandes et de mettre en application sa connaissance, son réseau et son équipe.

Elle passa faire un tour dans les bureaux de son équipe

''Nouvelle victime dans l'Etat d'à côté ! John et Simon, en voiture direction la frontière pour essayer de récupérer un maximum d'information sur les personnes qui font régulièrement de passage de la frontière. Notre tueur doit être un habitué des douanes.

Le corps et les preuves ainsi que les dossiers et photos vont nous être transmis''

Simon compris qu'elle essayait de l'éloigner d'elle dans la même occasion

''Et Emma, direction les archives pour vérifier si il y a déjà eu des meurtres similaires, avec les même procédé. Nolan avec moi''

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, et acceptèrent tous leurs tâches, car ils savaient pertinemment que dans ses moments-là, cela ne servaient à rien de discuter avec elle.

''Nolan, nous allons aller voir Mlle Mills pour récupérer les dernières infos et voir si elle a été mise au courant de l'arrivée de la dernière victime. Et tu te chargeras ensuite des recherches informatiques, pour essayer de trouver un lien entre toutes ses victimes. Tu quadrilleras une carte pour qu'on essaye de réduire les lieux de recherche''

''Pas de soucis, on descend !''

Dans l'ascenseur Olivia lança à Nolan

''Tu l'as vu la médecin légiste ?''

''Oui, elle a l'air adorable. Mais retrancher dans son labo et assez timide je dirais. Pourquoi ?''

''Juste comme ça''

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et pénétraient dans la grande salle d'autopsie. Ou la fraîcheur était de rigueur

''Il y a quelqu'un ?'' Lança Olivia, déjà désespérer de ne trouver personne

''Oui, j'arrive'' sortie du fond de la salle, puis quelques secondes après, une jeune tête pointa le bout de son nez

''On vous attendiez !'' lança Olivia

''Bonjour à vous aussi ! Comment allez-vous ?''

Dérouter de la question le lieutenant regarda son ami avant de répondre ''Bien. Je voulais savoir si la dernière victime ét…'' Elle fut coupée par son interlocutrice

''Oui justement, on vient juste de me l'apporter''

''Excellent ! Et avez-vous puis faire un récapitulatif de ce que votre lieutenant vous avez demandé ?''

''Oui, je l'ai fini cette nuit'' Elle le tendit à Olivia, qui le passa à Nolan, qui lui souriait de cette situation, la joute de mot qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'amusait

''Et bien Mesdames, je vous laisse à votre travail. Olivia on se retrouve plus tard'' Puis s'en alla

''Je vais prendre congés moi aussi, et vous laisser exercer votre métier, si atypique qu'il est''

Puis elle s'apprêter à sortir quand Cate l'arrêta

''Peut-être voudriez-vous rester avec moi, pour observer ma façon de travailler''

''Pourquoi voudrais-je vous observer ? J'ai du travail à faire moi aussi !''

''Je suis désole''

Olivia surprise une fois de plus par le comportement de sa collègue, sorti sans un mot, ni regard

Cate Mills restait seule dans l'immensité des locaux, à contrario de son local habituel. Se surprenant à sourire face au comportement de cette belle brune, qui depuis la veille l'intrigué, autant qu'elle l'énervait.

Du côté de Simon, la route fut longue pour arriver au frontière.

Il avait demandé à son collègue de conduire et lui en profita pour échanger quelques messages avec la belle brune

''Pourrions-nous dîner tous les trois ce soir ?'' Il n'avait pas écrit plus, car il l'attendait pas une réponse de plus venant de la femme qu'il aimait

Puis il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il s'était dit que s'il devait y avoir une conversation cela se ferait après le dîner

À sa grande surprise, elle répondit rapidement

''C'est d'accord. Demain soir à 19h. En attendant plonge toi dans le travail''

Étonnée de cette réponse il enchaîna

''Ce soir ?''

''Je ne suis pas disponible. Bonne journée''

Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister et rangea son téléphone

Il avait toujours connu le caractère froid de cette belle brune, mais il savait que cela faisait partie d'elle et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Il l'a trouvé beaucoup plus froide et beaucoup plus distante que d'ordinaire

Ils passèrent donc la journée à la douane a essayé de visionner les caméras de surveillance dans le but de trouver un visage similaire, en lien avec les jours des crimes

Quelques visages se répéter, ils prirent les preuves qu'ils avaient besoin et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'ils retournèrent au poste de police pour ensuite rentrer chez eux


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Pour les autres membres de l'équipe, la journée se déroula plutôt bien au niveau de l'avancée de l'enquête

Il était bientôt 19h, et Olivia s'apprêtait à quitter le poste pour rentrer chez elle et y accueillir son ami. Et profiter de son fils bien-aimé, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte

''Entrez''

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle

''Mlle Mills ! Quelle surprise vous me faites ?''

''De quoi parler vous ?'' Répondit la jeune femme

''Je pensais que vous étiez terrée dans votre sous-sol et que vous ne sortir qu'à la tombée de la nuit''

''Vous vous moquez de moi chef ?''

'' C'est lieutenant ! Et non je ne me moque pas, cela est simplement ironique. Que voulez-vous ?''

''Je voulais vous remettre mon dossier et les comptes rendus de l'autopsie de la victime apporter ce matin''

''Merci beaucoup, et bonne soirée'' Elle attrapa le dossier rapidement, et sans un mot de plus quitte à la pièce et nous même pas un regard pour le médecin légiste qui resta debout à l'embrasure de la porte

Cette dernière se surprit une fois de plus a détaillé la femme de dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir

Toute cette scène avait été aperçue par l'autre inspectrice de l'équipe

Elle se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer

''Oh bonsoir, Emma c'est ça ? Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de beaucoup faire connaissance''

''Oui c'est ça, et vous ?'' Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main

''Appelez-moi Cate, comme tout le monde'' et lui serra la main

''Cate, je vois que vous aussi vous êtes troublé par notre lieutenant''

''Quoi …humm Pardon ? Je... Non pas du tout''

''A d'autre !'' Puis elle se mit à rire

''Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?''

''Je vous invite à boire un verre ?''

''Volontiers oui''

Puis toutes les 2 se dirigèrent vers la sortie

Du côté de notre lieutenant, elle arriva chez elle dans sa grande demeure. Et comme à son habitude, elle remercia et discuta 5 minutes avec Lucy, avant de la payer et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée

Ça faisait maintenant quelques temps que Lucy travaillé pour elle. Et la brune elle est toujours apprécié son travail, sa discrétion et sa gentillesse

Elle était plutôt jeune mais était très débrouillarde et très mature

Une fois seul dans le salon, elle me une petite musique de fond et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour y allumer le four et sortir de quoi préparer un dîner, du réfrigérateur

Puis se rendit dans la chambre de son petit garçon

Une fois qu'il remarqua sa maman adossé à la porte de sa chambre, le petit brun courra pour réclamer un câlin

''Comment ça va mon petit garçon ?'' Elle mit un genou à terre pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et lui offrir un câlin chaleureux

''Tu m'as manqué !''

''Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon cœur. Devine quoi ?''

''Je sais pas''

''Nolan vient dîner !''

''Chouette'' et puis il sauta partout dans sa chambre

Durant son enfance Noa avait passé pas mal de temps avec Nolan, c'est lui qui avait offert son premier ballon de foot, et c'est lui qui pendant les vacances d'été, l'emmener très régulièrement jouer au baseball américain

Il s'entendait très bien tous les deux, et Olivia avait une confiance hors-norme en ses deux hommes

''Je vais me faire tout beau pour tonton !''

''D'accord. Je vais préparer à dîner et je vais me changer rapidement parce qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver''

''Mais maman, tu n'as pas besoin de te changer ! Tu es belle tu sais''

''Heureusement que toi tu es là pour me le dire, mon bonhomme''

''C'est moi ton homme maman''

Elle mit à rire et embrassa son fils avant de quitter la pièce

''Oui tu es mon homme'' se murmura-t-elle

De leur côté, Cate et Emma étaient parti s'installer dans un des pubs du coin

Pour y faire connaissance

''Alors parle-moi de toi Cate, je suis curieuse de ton parcours''

''Et je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter... Je suis nouvellement diplômée, il y a environ 1 an. J'ai 29 ans. Je n'ai donc pas énormément de bagages. C'est donc pour moi une chance d'être sur cette enquête et dans cet état pour apprendre''

''Je vois, nous avons le même âge !''

Puis au bout d'un certain temps elle recommandée un deuxième verre, et puis plus le temps passer plus la conversation devenait légère et amusante

Et Cate paraissait beaucoup plus détendu, qui elle d'ordinaire ne parlait pas d'elle

''Tu es marié ?'' Demanda Cate, curieuse à Emma

''Non plus maintenant. Mais je l'ai déjà été 2 fois''

Elle failli s'étouffer ''2 fois ! Mais tu n'as que 29ans !''

''Oui je sais... Je suis une grande romantique. Je pense à chaque fois que c'est la bonne personne...''

''Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir !''

''Et bien la première fois que je me suis mariée, je venais d'avoir 19ans... Une erreur de jeunesse, c'était avec mon petit copain du lycée, évidemment ça n'a pas duré longtemps, juste 13mois. Ensuite je me suis remarié à 25ans, avec ma première coéquipière. Mais elle a été muté dans un autre compté, et a pris ça pour un nouveau départ sans moi et nous avons divorcé quelques jours avant son départ''

''CoequipeRE ?''

''Oui...''

''Tu es bisexuelle Emma ?''

''Oui, ça te choque ?''

''Non, enfin ça ne me gêne absolument pas ! Mais je n'aurais pas cru ça''

''Tu sais ça ne se lit pas sur le visage des gens, malheureusement''

''Comment ça malheureusement ?''

''Et bien j'ai divorcé l'année dernière, et j'étais au fond du trou. Puis je bossais déjà ici l'année dernière et j'ai peu d'ami. Comme je passe souvent mes journées et mes week-end...''

''Oui. Et ? Ou tu veux en venir ?''

''Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plait !''

''Évidemment ! Je ne connais personne de toute manière, à qui tu voudrais que je parle. Mais tu as titillé ma curiosité !''

''Je me suis senti perdu, anéanti et terriblement seule. Et j'ai essayé de chercher du réconfort auprès du lieutenant''

''QUOI ?'' Avait-elle dit en criant dans le pub

Elle se calma et reprit ''Le lieutenant, tu veux dire The lieutenant Benson, au cœur de marbre !''

''Oui elle-même, en fait je...''

''Vous avez couché ensemble ?!''

''NON, absolument pas. En fait elle a été très présente pour moi. Et elle avait l'air plus gentille, plus douce. Pas du tout le comportement qu'elle aborde en ce moment. Et je me suis surprise à apprécier sa gentille. Tu vois je découvrais une autre femme. Et un jour, j'ai essayé d'aller plus loin sous le coup de la tristesse je pense''

''Haaaaan, raconte-moi la suite''

''Et puis elle m'a remis à ma place, et gentiment en plus ! Mais depuis j'ai repris de la distance avec elle''

''Ah ba oui tu m'étonne ! Ça veut dire qu'elle a un cœur !''

''Te moque pas, elle a eu une vie difficile. D'où son comportement de glace''

''Ca n'excuse pas tout''

''Ouais bref, et toi ? Tu as été marié ?''

''Non jamais marier'' Puis elle réfléchit, et au vu de la confidence que venait de lui faire sa nouvelle amie, elle reprit la parole ''Mais je suis lesbienne''

''Haan, alors ça aussi ça devient passionnant !''

''Pour ?''

''Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te draguer. Tu n'es pas mon genre !''

Cate fut surprise de la réponse si directe. Mais elles se mirent à rire

''Et bien j'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, à cause de mes études et de mes stages qui me forcer à beaucoup bouger. Donc surtout des aventures par ci par là''

''D'accord d'accord, et le fais que tu mater le fessier du lieutenant n'était donc pas anodin !''

''Tu es folle, jamais ! Elle n'est pas comme moi. Enfin bref changeant de conversation. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?''

Emma remarquant le malaise de son amie, et accepte le changement de conversation

Le reste de la soirée fut plus tranquille

Dans la famille Benson, tout se déroulait parfaitement aussi

Nolan était arrivé à 19h30 comme prévu, tenant dans ses bras deux gros paquets cadeaux destinée à Noa et une bouteille de vin français destinée à la belle brune

Le petit garçon était parti en courant dans sa chambre ouvrir ses cadeaux, il s'agissait d'un livre de conte de fée et chevalier, car il était passionné de livres et de monde fantastique

Et le deuxième cadeau était un nouveau gant pour faire du sport

Le repas était passé rapidement, mais avait été fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur

Noa avait raconté ses dernières péripéties, et Nolan était content de les entendre

Ils avaient mangé des lasagnes de légumes et en dessert une tarte aux pommes, accompagné du succulent vin français

Une fois le désert terminé Noa était parti dans sa chambre pour lire son nouveau livre et laisser les adultes parler entre eux

''On ne parle pas travail, s'il te plait ce soir. D'accord ?'' Avait-il lancé une fois qu'ils étaient tous les 2

''Évidemment'' Avait-elle répondu tout en débarrassant

''Merci pour ce dîner, c'était vraiment bon ! Je ramène la bouteille dans le salon''

''Pour sûr !''

Une fois la table débarrassée ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé pour discuter

''Alors ma belle, tu veux me raconter un peu plus ce qui se passe avec Simon ?''

''On a dit qu'on ne parler pas de travail. Simon en fait partie'' dit-elle sur un ton ironique

''Mais attends, c'est que tu essaie de faire une blague, c'est ça ?''

Puis tous les deux se mirent tu as rire, car c'est vrai que la brune ne faisait que très rarement des blagues

''Plus sérieusement, je n'ai rien à rajouter. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps, j'ai eu du mal au départ à m'impliquer dans cette relation... et maintenant elle est ce qu'elle est. Simon n'est pas le seul fautif, j'ai aussi mes torts et ma part de responsabilité. Tu me connais, j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir''

''Oh oui je te connais. Une vraie huître enfermer dans un coffre-fort, lui-même enfouie au cœur d'un volcan, don ce der hier ce trouve sur une île perdu'' dit-elle en rigolant

''N'exagère pas non plus ! En tout cas, au moins j'aurais essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un, moi ! Et toi alors ? Quelqu'un en vue ?''

''Oh non, tu sais que moi maintenant je mène ma barque en solitaire et ça me va très bien''

Nolan avait était marié pendant presque 20ans et du jour au lendemain sa femme était parti pour se marier à un autre. Il avait eu un enfant, un jeune garçon qui maintenant avait 18ans, et qu'il voyait régulièrement

''Tu n'as que 55ans, tu as encore la possibilité de refaire ta vie ! Ca fait 5ans maintenant que tu as divorcé, il est temps d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant. De s'ouvrir aux autres, ce n'est pas ce que tu me conseil d'ordinaire ?''

''Si, mais je suis bien comme ça. Et puis Noa a besoin de moi !'' répondit-il amuser

''Bon revenons à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu envisage à long terme ? Avec Simon je parle'' reprit-il

''Je ne sais pas encore, j'essaie d'aller au jour le jour''

Puis son téléphone vibra, elle se leva et le récupéra dans la poche de son manteau

''Tiens, en parlant du loup !''

''Que te dit-il ?''

''Il me souhaite une bonne soirée, et à hâte d'être demain pour me voir.''

''Vous allez vous voir ? En dehors du poste ?''

''Et bien c'est ce que font les couples 'normaux', non ?''

''Oui évidemment. Excuse moi, j'ai encore du mal à assimiler votre relation''

''Depuis quelques jours ça ne va pas. Mais je ne fais aucun effort de mon côté aussi. Puis je suis assez frustré à cause de l'enquête. Il m'a donc proposé de diner ensemble avec Noa demain soir. Je suppose qu'il essaie d'adoucir la situation, ce qui n'est pas plus mal non plus''

''Je comprends. Puis ça vous fera probablement du bien''

''Oui nous verra ça demain''

Puis Noa arriva en courant, car c'était l'heure de son reportage sur les réserves de lions d'Afrique

Ils se posèrent donc tous les trois devant la télévision, et à la fin de cette émission Nolan rentra chez lui, tandis qu'Olivia mit au lit Noa

''J'étais très content de voir tonton, merci maman de l'avoir inviter''

''De rien mon ange, et demain Simon viendra manger lui aussi''

''D'accord pas de problème. Et tu vas lui faire des bisous ?''

''Oh quelle question curieuse ! Tu es jaloux chéri ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Tu es belle maman, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un de beau pour me faire des petits frères et des petites sœurs''

Puis elle se mit à rigoler face au propos adorable qui sortait de l'imagination de son fils

''Tu sais je suis vieille maintenant pour faire des enfants''

''Oh je suis désolé maman'' dit-il sur un ton triste, qui sera le cœur de sa maman

Olivia s'allongea dans le lit de son fils et il se blotti contre lui

''Ce n'est rien. Je ne regrette rien, car j'ai déjà eu le plus beau des enfants, c'est toi mon Amour''

Ils se firent un câlin, plein d'amorcer de tendresse

Et s'endormirent ainsi


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin tout le monde arriva l'heure à son poste

Chacun avec une perspective de travail différente

Simon de son côté avait continué à travailler et à visionner les caméras de surveillance chez lui

Car il s'était dit que plus vite ils arriveraient à résoudre l'enquête. Et plus vite Olivia pourrait se détendre et passer du bon temps avec lui

Alors il était arrivé dès la première heure à son travail, pour finir d'y rédiger son dossier dans le but de le rendre à Olivia dès son arrivée

Une fois qu'elle arriva, elle salua tout le monde et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau

Tout le monde remarque alors que leur lieutenant avait l'air d'aller mieux car elle leur avait souri

Simon en profita pour aller toquer à son bureau et entrée

''Bonjour ma toute belle''

''Simon...Comment tu vas ?'' Il lui avait-elle dit en levant son regard si malicieux et plein d'audace

Ce qui chamboule à une fois de plus ce jeune homme. Il aimait ce regard, mais qui pouvait ne pas aimer ça et qui serait susceptible de résister à ce regard si provocateur, plein de vie, de rage et de désir ?

''Je vais bien mieux maintenant et toi ?''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son téléphone se mit à sonner

''Benson !''

''...''

''Quel plaisir ! Cela fait un moment effectivement''

''...''

''Je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Nous nous reverrons d'ici peu alors''

''...''

''C'est gentil de ta pars de le demander. Alors oui bien sûr''

''...''

''Cela ne fait nul doute'' dit-elle en rigolant

Simon qui était spectateur de cette scène se demanda avec qui elle pouvait parler, et surtout avec qui elle pouvait rigoler

Car il n'était pas courant de l'avoir rigoler ainsi

''...''

''Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure, et prends soin de vous''

Puis elle déposa son téléphone sur le bureau

''C'était qui au téléphone ?''

''Cela ne te regarde absolument pas jeune homme'' dit-elle avec un large sourire

''Ok'' a contrario de cette femme lui perdit son sourire et toute ambition de passer un bon moment avec sa dulcinée

''Tu voulais quelques choses ?''

''Simplement te remettre mes résultats de l'enquête d'hier. Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'hommes qui passe régulièrement la frontière. Et qui se déplace en fonction des victimes. Enfin je veux dire que les jours correspondent''

''D'accord, très beau travail. Aujourd'hui tu restes avec ton coéquipier et tu essayes de m'interroger ou de me contacter ses 10 hommes''

''Pas de problème. Toujours ok pour ce soir ?''

''Oui bien sûr''

''Je peux te ramener des fleurs ?''

''Des lys blancs''

Puis il sorti du bureau en lui adressant un sourire

Maintenant seule dans son bureau elle s'adossa à son dossier

''Ouvre-toi aux autres Olivia !'' Se disait-elle à elle-même

La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Après une bonne nuit réparatrice auprès de son fils

Elle aurait aussi dû se sentir excité de savoir que son homme allait venir dîner le soir même en lui apportant des fleurs

Mais dans le fond elle n'était pas enjouée de ça

Car il n'y avait pas de surprise, il le lui avait demandé l'autorisation et puis elle lui avait donné le nom de ces fleurs préférées comment pouvait-elle être surprise ?

Mais aimait-elle les surprises ? En réalité elle ne sut même pas répondre à la question, car en y regardant de plus près elle ne fut jamais surprise.

Excepté le jour où son petit garçon l'appela maman. C'était probablement un des plus beaux jours de la vie de cette femme

Car c'était la plus belle marque d'attention qu'on lui avait apporté

Mais en attendant ce qui la rendait tout sourire, était le déjeuner qu'on lui avait proposé par téléphone

Elle n'avait donc qu'une hâte être midi

Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée chacun était plongé dans son travail

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse venir dans son bureau Emma et Nolan pour avoir des détails sur l'avancée de leurs travaux

Emma qui devait tu essayer de trouver des meurtres similaires dans les archives ne trouva que deux trois cas similaires mets devais encore plancher sur les preuves

Tandis que Nolan lui devait travailler et décortiquer les rapports des médecins légistes

Il remarqua qu'un des crimes n'était probablement pas fait par le même tueur, car les entaille au niveau des poignets n'était pas les mêmes et le scotch retrouvé sur le corps était lui aussi différent

Et grâce à sa grande expérience, il savait qu'un tueur en série avait exactement le même protocole et ne le changez pas

Elle les remercia, et se replongea dans ses papiers

Puis son horloge affichait à peine 11h50, qu'elle prit son sac à main et son veston pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous

Elle prit place, au fond de la salle. A une petite table ronde pouvant accueilli personnes, qu'elle avait réservées quelques heures plus tôt par téléphone

''Bonjour, je suis Louis. Votre serveur pour aujourd'hui. Puis-je vous servir quelques choses ?''

''Et bien oui merci, apportez-moi de l'eau pour l'instant''

Puis la voix rauque, mais très féminines d'une femme sortie de nulle part

''C'est absurde ! Mettez-nous plutôt 2 martini dry''

La belle brune, reconnu cette voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres voix. Et se leva pour prendre la femme dans ses bras

''Oh Mac, tu m'as terriblement manqué !''

''Je n'ai même pas les mots, Liv''

Le serveur qui se fit discret quelques instants leur fit 'oui' de la tête et disparu

''Waouh tu t'es embelli Liv'. Une femme fatale ! Tu dois faire des ravages'' dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

''Et bien pas exactement en réalité''

''Quoi ? Attends, assied-toi et raconte-moi''

''Pas tout de suite, il y a tellement à dire ! Je vais attendre mon verre. Mais toi, où étais-tu passé ? Ca fait quoi ? 6ans qu'on ne sait vu. Et encore notre dernier rendez-vous avait été écourté.''

''C'est vrai... Et bien déjà avant qu'on ne se raconte nos vies. Je voudrais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle !''

''Dis-moi, dis-moi''

''Je reviens au tribunal de New- York !''

''En tant que substitut ?''

''Oui je garde le même poste. Tu te demandes probablement où j'étais pendant c'est 6 dernières années ?''

''Oui évidemment ! Disparaitre comme ça !'' Olivia frappa légèrement le bras de l'autre femme

''J'ai fait partie du programme de protection des témoins. Et j'ai été transférer du jour au lendemain au Canada.''

La belle brune fut surprise de cette réponse ! ''Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?''

''Oh tu sais, c'est quelques choses qui arrivent souvent dans notre métier. On est pris pour cible par un petit connard et puis on se cache ou on meurt…''

''Je suis heureuse de te voir, devant moi… Et toujours aussi belle''

C'est vrai que la femme se trouvant devant elle, était asse grande, fine mais avec de jolies formes qu'elle savait mettre en avant dans un tailleur jupe deux pièces. Une longue chevelure d'un blond se reflétant presque au blanc. De grands yeux bleus, d'un regard perçant, de sa voix rauque qui donner des frissons, et qui se portait loin dans une pièce.

''Je suis si heureuse de te voir aussi Liv'. Puis dire ton prénom…mmmh… C'est si bon. Liv' Liv' !''

Olivia posa sa main devant elle et fut rejointe par la main de la blonde

''Je ne t'ai pas oublié pendant ses 6 dernières années. J'ai pensé à toi très souvent. Et je t'ai cherché au début, pendant très longtemps…''

''Je suis si désolé. Si tu savais ! Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile aussi pour toi.''

''Effectivement…'' Elle retira sa main

''Non attends, ne retire pas ta main… S'il te plait''

Puis elles restèrent ainsi, à ce regardait intensément tout en se tenant la main

Jusqu'à ce que le serveur n'arrive avec leurs boissons

''Tenez mes demoiselles. Vous avez choisi ? Une entrée ? Un plat ?''

''Deux salades césars s'il vous plait jeune homme.'' Répondit la blonde

Elles se séparèrent donc à contrecœur

''Trinquons Liv'''

''A quoi veux-tu trinquer ?''

''À notre repas, à nos retrouvailles, à tes beaux yeux, à ta carrière, à ce petit Noa... Je ne sais pas. A la vie qui est pleine de surprise''

''Trinquons à nous et à la vie''

''A nous ?''

Olivia rougi tel une ado à son premier rencard

''Je... enfin... A nous, à nos retrouvailles''

La blonde lui sourit, après avoir bu une gorgée

''Je vais essayer de t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes. Ce serait absurde et méchant de la part de te laisser dans le flou.

Ne m'interrompe pas et on en discutera après''

''Oui, euh... bien''

''I ans nous étions sur une affaire importante. Je sais qu'à ce moment-là tu étais souvent absente, car tu avais des révisions à faire pour passer l'examen de lieutenant. Je crois même que tu n'as jamais travaillé sur ce dossier, enfin peu importe. Avec l'ancienne équipe nous avons réussi à mettre un tueur liés à la mafia en prison. Mais j'ai dû utiliser mon réseau et faire beaucoup de menaces pour en arriver là. Ce qui n'a pas plu à tout le monde... je... un soir on a essayé de me tuer. J'ai dû prévenir mon supérieur et quelques heures après j'étais assise à l'arrière d'une voiture, direction une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ville, et une nouvelle identité.

J'ai dû me faire discrète les premiers temps. Faire profil bas...Mais au bout d'un certain j'ai pu ré-avoir un accès à certains informations. Et quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, c'est vrai. J'ai suivi ton parcours de loin, j'ai su que tu avais réussi ton examen. Que tu avais repris les rênes de l'unité. Et su que tu t'étais installé dans un magnifique loft avec Noa. J'étais tellement heureuse pour vous !

Je sais qu'à mon départ il y avait beaucoup de vagues entre nous, mais tu sais je l'espère que je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné comme ça, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi...''

''Sans te mentir, si... Si, j'ai cru une fois de plus me sentir, trahi, abandonné, humilié par quelqu'un en qui jamais une confiance aveugle !''

''Liv' tu s...''

''A moi de parler Mac, tu sais quand je suis rentrée dans cette unité. J'étais jeune et perdu et blesser par la vie. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir prise sous ton aile, et de m'avoir forgé au cours de ses longues années passé à tes côtés. De m'avoir enseigné la tolérance, de m'avoir rendu forte et ferme. Tout cela fait partie de moi à présent.

Puis j'ai toujours accepté le fait que tu sois dur avec moi, j'ai compris avec les années que tout cela avait été fait pour mon bien. Sauf que depuis j'ai grandi, j'ai vieilli, j'ai mûri et je suis devenu maman. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille d'autre fois. Je comprends certaines choses du passer. Mais d'autre me font encore mal malgré les années... Oh Mac, je sais que nos carrières nous ont éloignés pendant une dizaine d'années, qu'elles nous ont fait nous connaitre, nous séparées, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses complètement du jour au lendemain. Mais tu as disparu de ma vie au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je venais d'avoir Noa, j'essayer a tout pris d'être lieutenant, je m'interrogeais beaucoup sur ma sexualité... Je me retrouvais une fois de plus perdu, comme cette jeune fille qui c'était présenter à toi quelques années auparavant

Et j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour m'épauler'' Ses dernières mots fut souffler, car ses larmes se mirent à couler

Le serveur arriva

''Voici vos salades !'' Voyant la belle brune pleurer, il se sentir tout bête

''Oh je peux faire quelques choses ?''

''Laisse nous, voulez-vous ?'' Répondit la blonde sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait

Cette dernière se mit elle aussi à pleurer

''Oh chérie, ne pleure pas ! Mon cœur se brise à te regarder ainsi'' Elle se leva, et alla enlacer cette autre femme

''Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre déjeuner... Mais te voir là après t'en d'année à le souhaiter''

''Je suis là, je suis là, vraiment là et je ne compte pas bouger''

''Nous verrons bien''

Puis après de longue minute, les larmes se séchèrent

Et elles commencèrent à manger leur repas, tout en discutant de choses plus légères.

''Quelle était donc ta nouvelle identité ?''

''Oh, Amélia Béring... Ne te moque pas !''

''Tu as donc troqué un McNally Wells pour un Amélia. Sérieusement ? Tu as pu accepter ça ?'' Dit-elle en riant

''Et toi alors ?! Raconte-moi ta vie ? Comment se passe ta vie de maman ?''

''Noa me comble de bonheur, c'est un ange. Très intelligent pour son âge''

''Ça ne m'étonne pas au vue de sa maman'' lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

''Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je ne regrette absolument rien. Et Nolan a beaucoup été présent''

''Ce bon vieux Nolan, et lui ?''

''Il va plutôt bien, et s'apprête à être mon sergent''

''Waouh, ravi de l'apprendre !''


End file.
